


I asked the Sea to Tell You

by moonjidaisy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama & Romance, Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Nerd Kim Seungmin, Post-Break Up, University Student Kim Seungmin, University Student Lee Minho | Lee Know, a little bit of science fiction, established binsung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjidaisy/pseuds/moonjidaisy
Summary: “If the stars don’t grant your wish, then try asking to the sea. Legend says they will grant the deepest wish you’ve given up for so long.”For Seungmin, he never actually believed in such a thing as wishes. So when he hopelessly declares his wish to the sea, he never expects it will give him something that his mind could never invent as a return.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 32
Kudos: 47





	1. A Wish I Made to The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It's Kirana again :)  
> I stumbled upon a really old notebook of mine, and I found an idea that I wrote when I was 12/13 y.o (idk if I remember it right) but I remember I was so tempted to make a story about this idea, but since I got no time before, I think I sort of forget that this idea existed as the time passed :D So now I tried to fulfill little Kirana's wish by writing this story :)  
> This is my first multi chapters story so please bear with me T_T I'll try my best :)  
> Hope you'll enjoy reading this story, the updates will be unpredictable cus I'm writing this in the middle of school days :D but I hope you'll enjoy !!  
> Have a nice day everyone!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of another tiring day, Seungmin found his way to the open sea. With his mind wandering in curiosity, a little wish slipped out. Will his innocent, almost hopeless soul successfully move the sea’s heart and—hopefully—grant his wish?

It was just another ordinary day, or at least that was what he thought. The glorious sun hangs above him, its shines splattered on the baby blue background sky with some white, gray-ish puffy clouds embroidering over. He felt the touch of the sidewalk he walks on almost everyday on his sole, the touch of dry-humid wind rattled through his black hair, a black heavy backpack loaded with stuff for university purposes hanging freely on his shoulder, and a thick books—that he himself hasn’t even finished reading yet—being wrapped inside his arms upon his chest. His gaze drifted up to the sky, creating a bet with himself that it will just be another normal day—which, perhaps, is untrue. 

Every day is another special day, they said. But it doesn’t work the same for Seungmin. If every day is special—as what they always like to say, doesn’t that mean every day is just the same? They called it special because it’s different from the others. Honestly, it’ll be nice to have a special day—just one is enough, really. It’ll be nice to have a day that he will look forward to, a day where he could smile like a fool from ear to ear, a day where those stars planted in his eyes finally bloom and glow. But sadly, that was not the case. His mind wasn’t even able to recall when was the last time he smiled or laughed genuinely from his heart. Mostly it was just his forced—bitter smile that shows up. He does not know which one saddened him more; that he always forced a smile in front of everyone, or that they always said he has such a pretty and endearing smile—despite it has always been a fake one? 

His feet carried him to the front of his university unconsciously. He let out a deep sigh. Tilting his head to the right—until he heard a cracking sound—and on the other side as well. “It’s going to be okay, Min-ah,” he said to himself. It’s just another anatomy class—which he tried to make himself feel exciting about—along with his classmates’ little chit chat between each other but him. He deserves that, considering he never talked to anyone first and just stayed silent all the time. He just needs to be invisible, sitting in the class’s corner with glasses resting on the bridge of his nose and a pen between his fingers, letting it scratch and stain the white paper with its blue ink, just like what he usually does. He exhaled the cold air one more time, and he moved his legs, walking into the building. 

He walked beside the basketball court—which he saw one of his seniors that he admires a lot, Lee Minho. He has always looked gorgeous, no matter what states he was in. Seungmin’s eyes observed his effortlessly fascinating movement—his little hops, the way his delicate fingers running through his black hair, the way he wipes his sweat using the edge of his black tee, the glare in his eyes locked to nothing but the orange ball, a soft half-moon smile making its appearance on his face when he made a goal—Seungmin found it so endearing to watch. As much as Seungmin wants to let him know how much he admires him, he just can’t. A moon can never reach a sun, and the same goes for him. The only time they get closer it will only form an unwanted eclipse, obscuring both each other’s shines. As for now, he will keep those words left unsaid, admiring him from afar—which is probably the best option he could think of. 

With a brief smile formed on his face and a slight blush tinting his pale cheeks, he made his way leaving the basketball court and went straight to his class. The clacking sound his sole made with the icy floor echoed through the empty hall. He could hear the whispers-almost unidentified sound his classmates made from the class on the end of the hall. He stood in front of the wooden door, lifted his left sleeve a little—exposing the blue watch wrapping around his wrist.

“8:15,” he muttered. It’s not late yet. 

With his hand on the doorknob, he let out a deep sigh while closing his eyes for a moment. He opened his eyes, and he rotated the round doorknob. The room got silent as he pushed the door open. He tried to not give any attention to the sudden peace, and just simply walked in. He could feel the intense stares given by dozens pairs of eyes inside the room as he walked through them—trying to reach his favorite spot where he could see everything while remaining invisible—to the seat in the room’s corner.

He rested his back to the soft part of the chair, as the crowd seemed to get back with their own chit chats again. He placed the thickest white cover book with turquoise colored words carved on the front cover.

_Anatomy 101: From Muscles and Bones to Organs and Systems, Your Guide to How the Human Body Works._

His fingers skimmed through the worn yellow-ish pages, trying to find the chapter they were going to discuss—which he had learned earlier last night. He folded the book open, displaying a diagram of a human’s lungs. He grabbed his backpack, pulling out his notebook and a pencil case. Placing them over his book, adjusting his glasses position with his slender finger on his nose, and now he waited for the lecturer to come in 10 minutes, if he was not late, though. 

* * *

Seungmin’s class ended about an hour ago. It was indeed a pretty stressful and draining class, so he decided to visit the beach on his way home—so he can have some healing time, just for a moment. He stared at the blue ocean, trying to carve this beautiful scenery in his mind. The blue sky and the ocean separated with diminishing horizon, the sun shines brightly with his rays peeking through the white clouds, the sound of the waves bumping to the corals, the taste of the dry—salty wind on his face, he wanted to remember every single thing of it if it’s possible. He saw some toddlers chasing each other with captivating smiles that seemed reluctant to leave their innocent features. 

_It must be nice to have someone to play with._

With his shoes hanging on his right hand, he stepped on the white sands. The soft touch the sands gave to his bare feet felt pleasant. A subtle smile appeared on his face. He will never forget how the beach is the only thing that feels like home for him. The sun’s rays felt like a warm embrace on his skin, it almost felt as warm as his mom’s hug—that he will never get to feel anymore. 

_“If the stars don’t grant your wish, then try asking to the sea instead. Legend says they will grant the deepest wish you’ve given up for so long.”_ his mom’s voice echoed inside his mind.

“Should I try to ask my wish to the sea?” he muttered to no one but himself. He has decided to stop believing in such a thing. The last time he made a wish to the star that fell freely in the middle of a frosty night, the star didn’t grant his wish. His mom still died, and he was left alone. His mom’s recovery was the only wish he ever made, yet the star failed him. He closed his eyes, and he talked in silence.

_If I can try once more and ask another wish to the sea…_

_Since the last time I made a wish, the star didn’t grant it. I lost the only person I had in this world…_

_Can I make a wish to have a friend now?_

And with that, the sea heard his hopeless wish.

Seungmin let out a disheartened sigh. Now he will hope for the sea to grant it. And he doesn’t like it. Hope. It only existed for two rights; either it will generate a smile, or tears. Once you have obtained a hope, you’ll expect something good to happen. If it does happen, then congratulations! You’re happy now. But if it doesn’t happen, thus you’ll be left with sorrow. The last time he had a hope he suffocated in a sea of despair instead, so he refused to have any. And now he has gained another hope. A hope that he will have a friend. A hope that the sea will send someone to make his day feel better, to paint some colours on his monochrome wall. 

He left his backpack on the sand near the tree—along with his shoes. He approached the sea, stepping over the footsteps that were left by kids who ran over earlier. He wiggled his toes as his feet slowly sunk into the warm sand, and he walked to the coast where he could enjoy the fresh water. The waves approached him, sweeping the sand just about an inch before it hit the place he stood, and then went back to the sea. He made a few steps forward, crouching down, and reached out his hand to welcome the next wave. Another wave came, skimmed through his delicate-slender fingers for a few seconds before pulling themselves back. A faint smile built on his features. He drifted his gaze up to the front, finding the sun—its yellow rays slowly shifted to crimson colour—with darker clouds slowly blanketed over it. The chilly cold wind started to blow, sending shivers racing over his spine. He shuddered, getting up from his crouching position. He was just turning around when he felt a cold-metal thing on his right sole. He pulled his feet over—realizing he had stepped on something—and he found a phone. Judging from its presence, it was not the most pleasant phone to look at. It was an ancient design of phone—with a narrow screen and a typing board—covered with wet sand and chunks of something that looked like seaweed. 

With his eyes roaming in confusion, he picked up the phone—it was pretty heavy—and he dropped it down when the screen suddenly lit up. 

**_Hi! Kim Seungmin._ **

He never expected a phone in that condition—soaked in water—could function well even after hundreds of repairing attempts. So when the screen suddenly lit up and showed a message with his name—it frightened him. He watched the phone conscientiously, trying to identify if that was just his imagination or it really happens. His heart knocked as the screen started blinking up one more time, revealing another message. 

**_I know you’re there, Seungmin._ **

**_Answer me._ **

He crouched down again, still contemplating whether he has to answer the message or just leave it there. It can’t be someone’s phone, it looks too hideous—with those bits of seaweed and wet sand around it. It almost looks like it has been trapped in the deepest place of the ocean for years and just gets to see the daylight today. 

_Wait, what if the sea sent this phone to him?_

_Is this a way for the sea to grant his wish?_

So he picked up the phone, brushing off the stuff on it delicately with his fingers, and he opened the text. His fingers trembled a little as he typed the answers. 

**_Who are you?_ **

He deleted it. Looks like his brain cells were having a war inside, fighting over whether he should just leave the phone there and forget it, or just answer the text—with a single hope that it was really his wish the ocean granted? 

**_Why did you delete your answers?_ **

**_Don’t fear me, Seungmin._ **

**_You’re the one who asked me to come. Why are you ignoring me now?_ **

With those three new messages he received, Seungmin made up his mind. 

**_Hey,_ **

**_Who are you?_ **

His fingers tapped anxiously on the keypad without pressing any keys. His eyes blinked a few times, waiting for the answer. 

After a few minutes of pause, the screen lit up. Showing a single sentence as an answer from the other end of their conversation.

**_I asked the Sea to Tell You._ **


	2. Deep In Your Eyes, I’ve Drowned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They ran to each other again, for the second time now.  
> It was that pair of brown eyes that he found himself lost inside, a pair of eyes that made him willingly kneel upon its shine.

Seungmin laid on his bed, his blank stares locked to the silver ceiling. It has passed midnight; the sun has set so long ago, yet his eyes seem hesitant to close its lid. Wrapped inside his navy blue blanket, he rolled himself to the right, causing his eyes to meet the reason for his hitch of sleep. A phone sitting peacefully on the desk next to him, looking way better than the first time he saw it. He had brushed off the sand on it, cleaned its screen, and removed the seaweed bits of it. He even shortened his study time to 5 hours—it used to be 8hours—for the first time since he entered college. He smiled proudly. It does look  _ much _ better now.

His little smile melted down, shifted swiftly to a desperate groan as Seungmin reached out his hand from the blanket's warm embrace and picked the phone up. He opened the last message he received, reading the last sentence again—for the nth time since he has received it—and annoyance started piling up. No matter how many times he re-read it, he can’t figure it out. 

_ “I asked the sea to tell you…”  _ he whispered to the chilly night. 

_What does the sea tell?_ _This phone?_ He groaned again. At this point, he has lost count of how many times he groaned or screamed out of frustration boiling up his head. He threw the phone to the floor, picked it up again, read the sentence again, and got annoyed, again. It formed an endless circle. Even the hooting sound of owls couldn’t stop him. When the burgundy colour of the sun rising pricked through his room’s thin curtain—showing that the nighttime is coming to the end—, a new message popped up. 

**_You should sleep._ **

**_Don’t you have a neurology quiz today?_ **

Seungmin gasped. How did they know that? He grabbed the phone instantly and typed his answer.

**_How did you know?_ **

**_Are you, by any chances, one of my classmates?_ **

**_No._ **

**_I’m not, lol._ **

**_Stop figuring out who I am and just leave my identity as the phone boy._ **

**_Let’s just say I’m your new friend._ **

**_Phone boy._ **

**_You want me to call you phone boy?_ **

**_Yes._ **

**_It’s 4 AM already, do you want to sleep or do you want to talk?_ **

**_How am I supposed to sleep? My class starts in 4 hours._ **

**_If I sleep now I won't be able to wake up early._ **

**_Let’s talk instead._ **

**_Okay._ **

**_Tell me about your favorite foods._ **

**_I don’t have any…_ **

**_What? How can someone not having any favorite foods_ **

**_Drinks?_ **

**_Hm..._ **

**_*gasp*_ **

**_Wow, you’re amazing._ **

**_Are you being sarcastic just now?_ **

**_Yeah AHAHAH_ **

**_What about friends?_ **

**_Uh…_ **

**_Oh right, you won’t make a wish to have a friend if you have any._ **

**_You should make some friends!_ **

**_I’ll help you._ **

**_I’m so awkward…_ **

**_Everyone is awkward at first, it’s not a big problem._ **

**_Let’s start with your classmates._ **

**_Anyone you’re close with?_ **

**_Uh, I know someone who was with me in a group project..._ **

**_Ask him to be your friend!_ **

**_Start with a little thing, like talk to him when your class finishes._ **

**_Or maybe on your way to class? Try to find him and walk together to class._ **

**_Sit beside him, and just talk._ **

Seungmin hasn’t answered yet. He tried to imagine a picture of him, waiting for someone in front of the gate and saying hi? What if the person only frowns or squint in return? That’d be so awkward… What if that person doesn’t even recognize him? He never talked to him since the group project—about 4 months ago. He can’t deny though, that person is so nice. He seemed like a fluff ball of energy. Seungmin remembered when they were doing their group project, he would come with 11 out of 10 levels of excitement and started to talk about how he just found 3 cute kittens clinging to their mother on his way to the university while holding two glasses of Americano—which he offered Seungmin one and he sipped another one for himself—on his right hand and a red backpack on his left. He can talk excitedly with a heart-shaped smile carved over his face for 5 hours straight and Seungmin will still feel happy to just watch him as he talks. He shines, brightly. He brought a smile to everyone’s faces around him, and even with their brief talk, Seungmin knew he’s an agreeable person. Maybe he should try to talk to him. That wouldn’t cause any problem, right? 

**_Are you done thinking yet? I got bored waiting for your reply._ **

A sweet—contagious laugh escaped Seungmin's reddish-soft lips. His eyeballs sunk, buried deep inside his eyelid as well as his blushing upper cheeks, leaving a beautiful sickle-shaped curve on his features as he laughed. He pulled his blanket to cover his—already flushed red—face, still laughing until his cheeks hurt. He removed the blanket and cupped his warm cheeks as he saw another message has arrived,

**_Does it feel nice? Laughing? :)_ **

Wiping away the tears that were forced to leave his eyes as he laughed, a smile hung on his face when his fingers danced on the typing board, pressing the keys one by one. 

**_It has been a while._ **

**_Yes. It feels nice._ **

**_Thank you._ **

**_I don’t even get what are you laughing for but,_ **

**_You’re welcome, I guess?_ **

**_Remember to talk to that boy, make some friends._ **

**_I will try._ **

**_Great! Good Luck!_ **

Seungmin stood up from his bed, walking to the window placed on one side of his room’s wall. He opened it—a screeching sound it made with the sills echoed. He felt the dewy smell inside his lungs as he inhaled some fresh air. The sun bloomed on the horizon in front of him, golden petals stretching ever outwards into the rich blue. It was the brilliant flower of the sky that warms his innocent soul. It was an invitation to start a new day, a sunrise that is so ordinarily extraordinary. He closed his eyes for a moment, a slight red color of the sun's rays piercing his eyelids remained visible. He let out a deep, hopeful sigh. 

_ Let’s start a new day, Min-ah. _

_ Let’s get some friends, _

* * *

Seungmin stood in front of the gate, his back leaned to the brick wall. His eyes blinked nervously, his teeth clenching and biting his inner cheeks. His fingers didn't seem to find their way to stop tapping and scratching a book upon his chest. A frown slipped on his face as he saw someone he has been waiting for, wearing a black hoodie, with navy blue ripped-jeans and a pair of sneakers walking with tiny hops in between his steps from afar. Han Jisung. Seungmin’s heart raced, cold sweat formed on his palms while he busily tried to catch his breath. He turned around to face the wall, exhaling some air through his mouth as he tried his best to persuade his mind that  _ everything _ is going to be okay. He turned around slowly, his eyes met the other’s round eyes staring at him in excitement.  _ He still hasn’t changed. _

“Hi Seungmin! What are you doing?” his fruity voice was heard. 

Seungmin could only smile weakly as a return. It felt like his tongue was completely stunned and his brain just gave up on forming any sentences. His gaze instantly slid down to the ground, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He felt the other’s palm wrapped around his wrist, pulling him forward, causing his eyes to couldn’t help but meet the other’s almond—shaped pair.

“Are you okay?” he asked, which, somehow melted down the awkwardness between them and Seungmin could finally form a sentence as a reply.

“I’m okay, I’m sorry.” he answered, studying the other’s facial expression, which unexpectedly seemed pretty fine.

“Why are you saying sorry, though? I’m just asking if you’re okay cause you were facing the wall just now, and you just avoided making eye-contact with me. So I just want to know if you’re feeling okay!” 

Seungmin smiled, again. He couldn’t come up with any words as a reply to his sayings.

“I’m glad that you’re okay. Were you waiting for someone?” 

Seungmin shook his head.  _ I was waiting for you, actually. _

“Wanna walk together to our class?” he offered, with a smile that still hasn’t left his face yet. 

“Okay, that seems fun. Can I sit with you too?”

A high-pitched laugh slipped out of Jisung’s mouth. Seungmin’s eyebrows pulled up closer together, couldn’t manage to figure out why the other was laughing. So he waited until he seemed to stop, and he asked innocently,

“Why are you laughing?”

Jisung stared at him with a comforting gaze. His hand patted Seungmin’s back softly and he said,

“Of course you can sit with me, Seungmin. Why would you even question it? You’re my friend.”

“And yeah, I just find it funny that you have to ask me if you can sit with me so I laughed,” he continued, his little funky giggles followed. 

They walked to their class together. It doesn’t feel that awkward, Jisung is pretty good at bringing new topics to fill their conversation. He talked about how one of his neighbour’s kids left an acorn in front of his door that morning—because they said he looked like a squirrel. They talked a lot—actually it was Jisung who talked a lot, Seungmin can only smile and hum a little—but it was still a pretty impressive start. He could never have imagined he would be able to talk with any of his classmates, let alone walk together and have an actual conversation with one. Therefore, he was thankful for Jisung’s existence. 

They were still talking about Jisung family’s cat who just gave birth last October and still in the middle of Jisung’s over-detailed explanation about how he found it fascinating to see the cat’s birth when an orange ball suddenly hit Seungmin’s leg. It hit his leg softly and rolled back before it stopped about 2 inches from Seungmin’s legs, not causing any harm. But a few seconds later, his mind switched to panic mode completely as he saw a tall figure coming over to pick up the ball. Seungmin knew, even from the way those black hairs flicked through the air, the way he ran with those long slender legs, the clacking sound of a pair of Nike shoes on his feet, he could recognize him right away. 

Lee Minho. 

His heart pounded rapidly, not to mention how he suddenly tightened his trembling grip on Jisung’s wrist, followed with the other’s wandering stares on him. He could feel the warmth flushing over his face, staining with pink blushes fastly as the clacking sound became closer. He immediately crouched behind Jisung’s back, trying his best to hide—which is not quite successful, considering they were all grown men already. 

“Is your friend okay?” Minho asked with his silvery voice. The voice Seungmin adores  _ a lot _ .

Jisung had no choice but turned his head back to Seungmin, asking him if he’s okay, which Seungmin answered with a slight nod and mouthing “I'm fine” without any voices leaving his mouth. 

“He said he’s okay,” Jisung answered to the senior—not really their seniors, he's from different major. 

Minho seemed not really sure with his answers, so he added,

“He’s a bit shy when it comes to strangers, but he’s really okay, trust me.”

Minho finally nodded, a brief smile showing up on his features as a return when Jisung offered him the basketball. He ran back to the court after saying thank you, leaving the other two there and then. 

Jisung immediately crouched next to Seungmin, trying to make sure if the other was really okay. He bursted into laughter when he saw Seungmin’s blushing cheeks. Seungmin’s eyes glared with anger, his hand slapped Jisung’s back and pushed him to fall off his crouch position. Falling on his butt doesn’t make Jisung’s laughter stop, he was still laughing and rolling shamelessly on the ground, causing Seungmin to get another secondhand embarrassment over the other student’s confused stares on them. He pulled Jisung to stood back, placing his pointer finger on his lips—forcing him to shut up. It worked. So they continued their walk and arrived in front of their class.

* * *

“You’re crazy. Seungmin,” Jisung muttered, his eyes stared blankly to the thin air.

“How can someone aced a neurology quiz…” 

The other simply laughed, it was fun to see how Jisung's mood changed drastically after their Neurology quiz. Neurology is always hard, especially when it comes to quizzes where they were pressured to do great as the only way to save their grades. They just matched their answers and Jisung has gotten 2 out of 5 wrong already. 

“How about the 4th question? What information urine dipstick analysis can yield?” Seungmin continued matching their answers.

“Wait, I think I answered Microalbumin,” Jisung said, a deep sigh followed. 

“Ding ding! It is wrong. It was hemoglobin,” Seungmin said as he smiled proudly. 

“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?” Jisung yelled hopelessly.

“It was here, you clumsy. It was clearly stated in the highlighted sentence, you must’ve missed them when you studied last night,” Seungmin offered his notebook to Jisung, with his neat handwriting on it. 

Jisung gasped as he received his notebook, his fingers skimmed through the pages filled with Seungmin’s handwriting with a lot of sticky notes and highlighted words. 

“You’re a nerd, don’t you?” he stated sarcastically, placing Seungmin’s notebook back in the owner’s hand. Seungmin smiled, sliding the zipper of his backpack open and shoved all his stuff inside. 

“Let’s stop talking about that damn quiz, what are you going to do now?”

“I have nowhere to go, but I don’t want to go home yet. Maybe I will visit Chan hyung in his studio, you wanna come with me?” 

“What are you gonna do?”

“I’m not going to do anything. Just hanging out and having fun I guess, if you don't have any plans, you can join us.”

Seungmin thought for a moment, he was still afraid his existence would only bring an awkward suffocating atmosphere between them. But seeing Jisung’s round-begging eyes and that pouty lips—asking Seungmin to come with him—, he didn’t have the heart to say no. 

With that, the next thing that happened was beyond his imagination. He got to meet Chan, who was surprisingly nice; he looked scary when he’s not smiling but when he smiled, the whole room seemed to lit up brightly. He has a honey-sweet voice, Seungmin gets to hear his songs and they were all  _ so good,  _ the emotions, the way his voice blended so well with the instruments, Seungmin loves it  _ so much. _ They showed him a song Jisung composed too, which also blew his mind. 

“Why are you going to a medical school? You will definitely succeed as a song-writer!” Seungmin asked Jisung curiously. Jisung only shrugged, refusing to answer Seungmin’s question and brought up another topic to their conversation. 

“Aren’t you guys hungry?” he asked. 

Chan nodded, he hasn’t eaten anything since morning. He’s a type of person who won’t be aware of any basic human needs—including sleep and hunger—once he already drowned inside his own thoughts and works. 

“How about you, minnie?” Jisung asked Seungmin.

“I’m not really hungry but if you want to buy food, I’m in,” he answered. 

“What about chicken!! I’ve been craving for it since yesterday,” Jisung suggested, and for another second he seemed lost in his thoughts of having a fried chicken as his lunch, not realizing the other two have nodded as answers.

A sound of someone knocking on the front door snapped him back to reality.

Jisung glanced to Chan, 

“Were you expecting someone to come today?” he asked. 

“Yes, I was. A music major student asked me to help him with his recording. He said he will be here after his class, I guess it’s now. Can you tell him to come inside? You two are going out to buy chicken as well right?” 

Jisung nodded, and Seungmin followed him to the front door. He doesn’t want to be left only with Chan and a stranger. It would be so  _ damn  _ awkward. Jisung talked about what if they buy fried chicken on one of the famous brands near the studio—he said it was delicious and they often gave discounts to him—while they walked to the front door. Jisung stopped talking about fried chicken as his right hand rotated the doorknob, and pushed the door open. 

A tall-familiar figure was standing there, staring at them—trying his best to put a friendly face on his strong features—causing Seungmin to gasp in silence. 

“Oh, Hi! It is you again, is Chan hyung inside?” he asked, a forced smile curled on his face.

“Oh, Hi!! Yes he’s inside, he told me to tell you to get in,” Jisung answered. 

The other simply walked in, and he stopped in front of Seungmin. 

“Hi? I’m sorry for earlier though, is your leg really okay?” he asked, the corners of his mouth moving up at a diagonal. 

Seungmin nodded awkwardly, not even dare to look at him in the eye; he knew he won’t last long if he sees those pair of beautiful brown eyes—which reminded him of where the cliffs hit the water, where the dark brown of the soil mixed with the beauty of the blue water—he would kneel and drown in there willingly, if he can. 

Receiving Seungmin’s little nods, the other only smiled and continued to walk inside. Leaving Seungmin lost inside his thoughts.

They ran to each other again, for the second time now.

It was him, again. 

**_Lee Minho._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi!!  
> I'm back again! hope you've enjoyed this next chapter well :)  
> I tried my best so I hope I was able to deliver the messages I'm trying to project! thankyou for reading, really means a lot :)  
> have a nice day/night! love lots <3


	3. One Day When You Figured It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not now.   
> But one day when you figured it out, you’ll understand why.

“Seungmin?”

“Are you okay?”

Jisung’s voice ripped Seungmin off from his thoughts, dragging him back to the present. His eyes blinked a few times, staring blankly at the other’s concerned expression. He nodded slightly, trying to rest his hand on the cashier’s table near him to support his weight, without realizing there was a calendar sitting there. The next second he ended up knocking the calendar down, bumping to the floor loudly. He frowned, his eyes wrinkled and his eyebrows furrowed as a flustered sorry slipped out his mouth. 

He crouched down, trying to pick up the calendar, and he hit a trash can behind him while doing so. The clanking sound of the trash can hitting the floor stole the others’ attention immediately. Seungmin’s face flushed red, busily bowing to everyone while his mouth kept repeating sorry as if it’s a spell to cast something. Jisung hurriedly held his hand, preventing him from bowing even more and told him to stay still. He picked up the calendar, putting it on the cashier’s table with the cashier’s stares fixed on him, and he brought back the trash can to its original state. 

Jisung grabbed two bags full of packs of fried chicken he just paid for, shoving the receipt he got—along with the change of money—to his jeans’ pocket and he pulled Seungmin’s hand to go out from the store with him. Seungmin simply followed, not even daring to bring his chin up. They finally stopped at the park—which Seungmin didn’t realize Jisung brought him there—and they sat on one of the benches. Seungmin’s eyes swept over the view, there was a fountain in front of them—with colorful light embroidering around the pond—it gave such a soothing view. With his eyes casted to the top of the fountain, Seungmin counted inside his mind.

_ One, _

_ Two, _

_ Three! _

The blue water bursted upwards—parting their ways as they reached the highest point and splattered down back to the pond—from the fish-shaped fountain on the count of three. Seungmin couldn’t bite back a smile that bloomed impulsively on his face. He glanced to his right. His eyes met Jisung’s doe eyes—a slight of concern showed up, before it disappeared as his eyes closed and formed a curve out of a big smile making a sudden appearance on his face. 

“It’s nice, isn’t it? Watching the fountain just like this,” he said, his eyes opened and once more, Seungmin found a glint of sadness wandering inside there for a few seconds before it dissolved.

“Yeah, it is,” Seungmin answered. 

_ But why do you look hurt? _

“Have you ever liked someone before?” Jisung asked again, still not looking at Seungmin. 

Seungmin’s eyes widened, his eyebrows furrowed with the turn of his head towards Jisung.  _ What? _

“With a word  _ like _ , do you mean- uh- it’s something like, admiring someone?” he tried to ask calmly, his heart throbbed. 

“I mean loving someone with all your heart,” he answered with a firm tone.

“Why do you want to know?”

The other suddenly stood up, ignoring Seungmin’s question and said,

“Nevermind, min. Forget it, I was so out of my head.”

His right hand scratched the back of his head, as he let out an awkward giggle.

“Let’s get back?” he asked after a long pause, the corners of his peach lips moving up. He turned his back and walked ahead, without waiting for Seungmin’s answer. 

Seungmin could only follow him silently, while his mind tried to figure out what the other was up to.  _ Did he realize my act towards Minho hyung?  _ He muttered silently to himself. Even if he does like him, then why does it even matter to Jisung? Seungmin lost inside his thoughts again, his hands shoved inside his pocket, as his legs slowly clacked on the sidewalk, following Jisung’s steps—that has changed; there are no tiny hops in between it, as he used to do. His back looked mournful.

They arrived at Chan’s studio. Seungmin kept his distance from Jisung, afraid something would happen if he gets closer. So he stood there, three inches behind Jisung, while Jisung just froze in front of the door. Seungmin tilted his head, squinted his eyes—trying to figure out why he stood there doing nothing—but he couldn't find any reason that fits.

“Aren’t you going in?” Seungmin asked, his voice stuttered.

“Why are you standing so far behind me?” Jisung asked with his fruity voice, turning his face to Seungmin and waved his hand slightly—telling Seungmin to come closer—with a heart-shaped smile carved back on his face. 

Seungmin moved his feet to walk closer to Jisung—still wandering in confusion—and Jisung rotated the doorknob as he did. Screeching sound the door made with the floor as he pushed it echoed, the clacking sound of their heavy steps followed. Jisung whispered slightly, 

“I’m sorry about earlier, I suddenly became sensitive… let’s talk again later, okay?” which Seungmin answered with a simple nod. 

They heard a sound of two people talking from inside, which were Minho and Chan. So Jisung cracked the door of the recording room open—just enough for him to tell Chan that they will be eating on the second floor—and he closed it again after receiving a nod and a warning to not make the room dirty. He stared excitedly at Seungmin, telling him they will go to the second floor—and they walked together again. Seungmin could see through the opaque window with the corner of his eyes, a figure of Minho talking with Chan inside the room. His face full of excitement, almost like a child who just got his favorite toy.  _ Adorable. _ A smile slipped on his face as they climbed on the wooden stair. And finally, they arrived at the dim balcony after a few minutes.

Jisung put two bags of fried chicken on the table placed in the middle of the room. He walked to open the curtain and the windows—letting some fresh air and the sunlight in—revealing the interior of the room. Seungmin blinked his eyes a few times, wrinkles formed around his eyes as he tried to adjust his pupils to the sudden light. The room has cream-colored walls, with 3 acoustic guitars hanging up on one side of the wall and a piano sitting on the other corner of the room. Seungmin approached slowly to one of the guitars, his fingers stroking on its strings softly, as if it would shatter with a single wind. A faint smile developed on his face as his mind traveled to the old times where he used to play guitar—with his mom playing piano—both singing together. Those golden times, where he used to smile brightly as the music lifted the weight on his shoulder, blew them away and disappeared into the thin air. Those days where he feels like there’s nothing he can't do, as long as his brightest star shines beside him, holding his hands tightly. 

He has never picked up his guitar again since she was gone, too scared that the big wave of memories will hit his coral walls heavily, opening the old wound—that has never been healed, left inside there and only getting covered with thick walls—and shattering his heart into a million pieces, again. He missed it, the picking sound of his nails dancing on the strings, creating a beautiful sound as a warmth to his soul. That’d be a massive lie if he said he didn’t miss it. 

“Do you want to play?” Jisung asked, studying Seungmin’s gestures from behind. 

Seungmin shook his head, walking back, and sat on the black and white carpet Jisung just rolled out earlier. A forced-bitter smile formed on his face—as an attempt to hide his feelings—but Jisung was smart enough to realize it, even from a slight spark of sadness on Seungmin’s eyes the moment his tears started to form; which he stopped immediately with a forced smile. 

_ He’s not good at hiding his feelings. _

* * *

Warm laughters filled the room where they were eating and talking about their quiz with Chan. Jisung whined about how Seungmin was such a nerd who took notes on every lecture and caught every detail the lecturer said, when a slight—almost silent—clomping sound of a sole stepping on the floor was heard. They all stopped talking, Jisung’s right hand stunned in front of his mouth, still holding a piece of half-tore chicken wing. Seungmin was about to reach for more pieces, but he stopped midways. His eyes became wider as the sound got louder—which means, closer. Jisung mouthed, “Are you expecting another person to come?” to Chan, fear took over his face completely as the oldest shook his head. Seungmin—who sat near the stairs—stood up quietly, trying to see if there was really anyone walking down there. Half of his body was hidden behind the stool, the top of his head peeked as his eyes squinted to see, but he saw no one. So he turned back to the other two and shook his head—giving them a “there’s no one” sign. Chan finally stood up, walking downstairs in silence, leaving the youngsters there by themselves. 

Seungmin sat back to where he was. He felt the warmth of his presence on the carpet as soon as he sat down. He was fixing his crumpled shirt when he saw Jisung suddenly stand up with a glint of anger—mixed with sorrow but shifted back to an emotionless face really fast—roaming all over his pale face. Seungmin turned his back to follow where Jisung’s eyes were staring so intensely, and he found someone—older than them, he guessed—standing in front of the stairs with Chan behind his back. His height was about 165-ish centimeters, just a few inches shorter than Chan. He has an angular face with an incredibly sharp chin; he was staring back at Jisung with slight dark circles visible under his drowsy eyes. 

Seungmin's eyes glanced back and forth, Jisung, the boy, Jisung, and back again to the boy. He doesn’t understand what’s going on between them, but he could tell from the tense atmosphere that it was not a—stealing food from the other’s—like matter.

“It has been so long, Hannie,” A low-croaky voice slipped out of his dry lips. A bitter smile followed, approaching the suffocating silence.

“Yes. And I’m planning to make it longer,” Jisung answered, his brittle voice broke the tense atmosphere. He breathed, 

“And stop calling me with that name,  _ it hurts. _ ” with the last two words left unsaid on the tip of his tongue. 

Seungmin saw him biting his bottom lips—attempting to swallow back the sobs that desperately tried to escape his burning throat—before he grabbed Seungmin's wrist tightly and pulled him downstairs. Seungmin thought he would bring him outside, but no. He headed to the recording room, pulling Seungmin inside and locked the door. Seungmin's concerned gaze locked to Jisung, as the other slid down—with his back facing the door—to the floor, burying his head deep inside his knees.

It has been almost half an hour since then, and Jisung still kept his mouth completely shut. His shoulder shuddered painfully, as the owner tried to catch his own breath he didn't even realize he was holding. His trembling lips parted, letting out quiet sobs as tears rolled down his cheeks. His chest felt tight, he felt his throat closing itself repeatedly. It hurts so much to simply breathe _. _ He closed his eyes tightly, causing the sparks of familiar phosphenes to start appearing in his sight. 

_ “Hannie… can I call you hannie?”  _

_ Jisung’s peach lips’ corners moved upwards. A shallow dimple appeared on his puffy-blushing cheeks.  _

_ “Why do you want to call me with my surname?” he asked, curiosity wandered between the twinkles deep inside his pair of doe eyes.  _

_ “Han means one, you’re the only one that matters for me.” the other said. His words successfully digged deep inside Jisung’s heart, forcing it to throb and delivering heat rapidly, mostly gathered around his face.  _

_ Seeing the younger’s flustered features only deepened his greed to see more. The way his lips parted, followed with a bright heart-shaped smile on his face was always so endearing to watch. And he wanted to keep it for himself. He wanted those lips to smile to him, and himself only.  _

The frames blurred out, appearing another piece of his forced-shattered memories. Another memory that used to be a happy one, before it turned into a painful memory that instead of curling a smile, it will only scratch a new wound.

_ “Were you studying hard again last night?” the older said, his fingertips rubbed gently on Jisung’s skin below his eyes _ — _ where the dark circles formed. _

_ The younger only nodded, his smile didn’t seem to fade soon despite his tired eyes that looked like it’s about to snap down, closing its lid tightly and sending the owner to the deepest sleep. His smile got wider when the older linked his hands on his right arm, intertwining their fingers as he rested his head on the edge of his shoulder. He whispered his name to the cold air,  _

_ “Hannie…” _

_ “Hannie….” _

_ “Hannie….”  _

The older’s voices calling his name echoed repeatedly inside his head. Though it’s only a word, it felt like every letter that voice said just stroked another scar, making its way to get inside his formless heart—messing up his feelings from inside—making it bleed even worse than before.

On the other hand, Seungmin seemed clueless. He didn’t know what just happened, but the only thing he knew is that he couldn’t just stay still and watch Jisung cry right in front of him. He held out his right hand, placing his open warm palm to Jisung’s—still shaking—shoulder, and patted his back as soft as he could. 

“Does it hurt so bad?” he asked carefully, afraid Jisung’s sobs will get harder over his words.

The other could only nod as an answer, another gush of tears running freely from his swollen eyes, tracing down on his flushed cheeks. His shoulders shuddered even harder, a loud sob slipped out of his mouth, so painful that it started to affect Seungmin too. It pricked his heart seeing a cheerful Jisung drowned so deep inside a sea of agony, knowing that a heart-shaped smile carved on his face that he used to see was actually shattered. That he was only good at hiding them all this time. 

_ You’ve been hiding them too, don’t you? Just like me. _

Seungmin thought, as he moved himself closer to Jisung, pulling him into his hug. The other approached it immediately, lowering his knees down as his hands linked themselves around Seungmin’s body. His chin rested on Seungmin's shoulder, he hugged him, so tightly. The soft pats Seungmin gave on his back sent him to another crying mess, his entire body was shaking so hard inside the younger’s embrace. His lips parted, letting out a quiet  _ thank you _ between his sobs, which Seungmin answered with a gentle rub on top of his head.

“It’s okay, Jisung…” he let out a mere whisper.

“I’m here…” he continued, a sincere smile formed on his face. 

_ I'm here. _

* * *

A loud alarm sound was heard. Seungmin seemed startled, he jumped a little from his seat, his leg hit the feet of his table hard, causing a silent curse word escaping his mouth. He frowned in pain, his hand rubbing gently on his shinbone and the other reached out to turn the clock off. He closed his notebook—as well as two thick textbooks in front of him—and shoved them inside his backpack. He will have another class tomorrow, and he has prepared it from now on. His hands moved effortlessly, throwing a blue pen, pencil, and an eraser into his pencil case and zipped the zipper closed. He opened his backpack, making sure that everything had gotten in, and he closed it with a relief sigh. 

He walked to his bed, throwing his tired body to the soft mattress. His eyes fixed to the ceiling, his mind traveled back, recalling how his day just went. He rolled himself to the right, holding out his hand to pick up his phone. His thumb scrolled down his contact, and he found the one he was searching for. He started the call, putting it on speaker and he threw his phone to his side. After a long waiting tone, he finally picked up the call. 

_ Hello? _

Seungmin pulled out a brief smile, one of his corner lips moved upward as he answered,

_ Hi, Sungie. How are you? _

A laugh was heard from the other end of the call. He answered,

_ Well, I just studied for our class tomorrow.  _

_ It was pretty tough, isn’t it? _

_ Our classes have always hard, what's new about that? :) _

_ No, I mean it was tough to study while your feelings are so messed up, right? _

_ Ah, well… _

There was a long pause.

_ Well? _

_ It was hard. That’d be a lie if I said it isn’t.  _

Seungmin smiled, he reached out for the phone beside his head, turning off the speaker and he whispered, 

“It’s okay, Sungie!! You did great.”

“I’m proud of you,” he continued.

There was nothing heard from him, so Seungmin asked,

“Jisung?” 

A sob slipped out of the phone. He was crying again,  _ such an adorable crybaby. _ Seungmin simply laughed it off, as he found it so adorable. 

“Stop crying Sungie, go to sleep and see you tomorrow!” he said, before he tapped the red icon to hang up the call. A notification popped up instantly, showing a new message from Jisung.

“You did great too, minnie!”

“I’m soooooo proud of you too, and thank you for today.”

“Sleep well.”

He let out a contagious giggle from his lips. Jisung sent him a sticker where a squirrel is laying on the cloud, it has puppy-like eyes, with pink blush on its cheeks. There was a balloon of words on its right, which said, “Let’s sleep well.” It was so adorable.

Another phone sitting on his desk blinked, revealing a new message from the “phone boy”—it sounded weird but that’s what he asked Seungmin to call him, right?

**_Kim Seungmoooooo_ **

**_How’s your day??_ **

**_It went well, a lot of things happened, but it’s okay!_ **

**_You made friends?_ **

**_I did._ **

**_His name is Han Jisung._ **

**_Ouuww, he seems nice._ **

**_He is nice :)_ **

**_How about you? How was your day?_ **

**_I’m still curious about who you are…. Why can’t you just tell me?_ **

**_Who are you?_ **

**_I asked the Sea to Tell You._ **

**_NOO Not that sentence again…_ **

**_I have no other answer :D_ **

**_:(((((((((_ **

**_Go to sleep, Seungmo *smirk*_ **

**_Why would you put that smirk there ? >:/_ **

**_Just because :v_ **

**_And what’s with Seungmo -_-_ **

**_I like it, that name sounds cute. Heheheh._ **

**_Go to sleep now!!_ **

**_Good nightttttttttttttttttt_ **

**_Good night :)_ **

Seungmin put his phone back on the desk next to his bed, laying down on the soft mattress, as his mind thought about what will happen tomorrow. For the first time in a while, he was looking forward to the next day to come. As his tired eyes closed its lid completely, a phone on the desk lit up again. Showing another message on the screen that says,

**_Maybe not now, but once you figured it out, you’ll understand why I sent this._ **

**_I asked the Sea to Tell You, Seungmo._ **


	4. Where It All Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I said I came from the future and I'm here to save you, will you believe me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm finally back with the next chapter ahahah  
> School has been pretty hectic lately, but I managed to write this^^  
> I hope you will have a nice day to start your February? And I hope you'll have nice upcoming days too!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well, and as always any comments and kudos are really appreciated, I will be so happy to read your thoughts/theories about this story too^^  
> So, enjoy this story!! lovelots <3

“So,” Seungmin said, unzipping his backpack and placing a pack of textbooks, a notebook, and a pencil case back inside from his desk. His sight drifted to the right, staring at Jisung who was pretending to be busy—his fingers skimmed through his half-empty notebook, his eyes stared blankly as his mind wandered in another wonderland.

Seungmin’s eyebrows formed a frown, his right hand moved carelessly, dropping his pencil case to the ground—so the bumping sound will snap Jisung back to reality. A smirk slipped out on his face as Jisung seemed startled. 

_Now I got your attention._

With Jisung’s eyes finally fixed at him, he continued.

“So, what happened?” he asked. 

Jisung insisted, “What do you mean?”

Seungmin raised one of his eyebrows. He finally sighed, leaning his back to the chair, and he replied,

“Nevermind, if you don’t feel like letting me to know then I won’t force you to do it” 

There was a long pause, a really long one that Seungmin almost felt bad for asking. He was just about to stand up and ask Jisung to go get something to eat with him as an attempt to melt down the awkwardness when he suddenly let out a mourn whisper.

“He wanted me to be happy. I know that’s all that he wants. But I can’t bear it anymore when he starts to use his own happiness as the cost.”

His eyes beamed blankly to the front, one corner of his lips raised, forming a bitter smile on his sorrowful features. Seungmin could only stay silent, he doesn’t know what to reply, besides it looks like Jisung will continue his words. So there he was, sitting and waiting for Jisung’s words while looking at him with a comforting gaze. 

_“You paid for it, don’t you, Hyung?” a brittle voice escaped through his trembling lips._

_The other remained silent. His distressed eyes fixed to the gloomy sky. A smirk showed up on his face as the scattered sound from the downpour hitting the soil was heard. It began as a whisper, then it was getting louder, louder, and louder. The rain sounded heart-shattering, pricking both their hearts, as the silence started to feel suffocating between them._

_“I’ll interpret your silence as a yes, then,” he continued, his voice was getting shakier._

_The other’s sight shifted to the younger. His teeth clenched, his jaw stiffened up as their eyes met_ — _for a few milliseconds before both of them escaped from it. The older let out a drained sigh._

_“Yeah, I did.”_

_He replied, more like a whisper_ — _but the other surely figured out what he was saying. His hand rested on his neck as their eyes met again, this time he didn’t bother to escape it. He wanted to see it, his daisy’s beautiful face for_ — _maybe_ — _the last time. He saw the inner corners of his eyebrows angled up, his trembling lips drawn inside, the glare in his pair of almond eyes_ — _implied nothing else but disappointment_ **_._ **

_“How many times have I told you that you don’t have to do that?”_

_“Million times already, Hannie. I’m sorry.”_

_“Then why are you still doing that??” Jisung’s voice raised, there’s disbelief visible from his eyes._

_“I’ve told you, I just want you to be happy. I know how much you wanted to keep doing this. I don’t want you to give up on your dream just because you can’t pay for university. I love you, Hannie. How could I stand it? How could I stand seeing you giving up on chasing your biggest dream?”_

_“Then stop,” he answered. His voice firm_ — _almost like he has been waiting for so long to say it. If only Changbin doesn’t know Jisung well, if only Changbin hasn't seen all of those successful attempts Jisung did to hide his feelings behind his smiley mask, he would definitely fall for it. Jisung’s eyes shifted swiftly from the ground, sharp gaze piercing into Changbin’s pair of dark brown eyes._

_“Stop loving me. Let’s stop all of these shits now,” he continued. Forcing a smile to appear on his face, but it came out more like a bitter grin. His eyes couldn’t lie, implying the exact opposite glint from his next words._

_“I will be okay without you, so I hope you’ll learn to let me go too.”_

_Water washed over his skin so strongly, that it felt as if he was in the flow of a river rather than a rain shower. He was shedding tears, but they dissolved quickly_ — _almost unnoticeable that it was even there_ — _flowing together with cold raindrops on his puffy cheeks. He knew no matter how hard he cried it would never be visible under the rain anyway, so he let them fall. As heavy as the rain, he let them run down his cheeks; he let them shook his shoulder as another sob choked his throat; he let his heart break to a million pieces; he let it shattered. And so the only thing to do is keep walking, to accept it as easily as the cold, bitter air with a touch of petrichor he was breathing, to see it run over the earth beneath his soft soles._

_Sometimes it's better to let go._

“Aren’t you hungry?” Seungmin asked, pulling Jisung back from his reminiscence before another river of tears came out of his eyes. He received a nod as a reply, along with Jisung’s forced smile curling on his face. Seungmin ran his fingers through the other’s black soft hair, patting it softly and said,

“You don’t have to fake a smile on me, Sungie…” 

The other laughed, his lips parted as his smile went wider and less-faked. His gaze immediately softened, staring into Seungmin’s eyes with gratitude implied. 

“Thank you, Seungmin,” he said. 

“We just started to talk for a few days, but I’m already so thankful for your existence,” he continued.

* * *

They stood blatantly, with their feet stunned on the cold floor in front of the crowded cafeteria. Seungmin’s eyes wandered in confusion, _Is it usually this crowded?_ He glanced over Jisung, who seemed to be more nervous than he was. His hand gripped around Seungmin’s wrist so tightly—that it was slightly hurting him. Seungmin whispered, 

“Do you want to eat here, or-”

His lips froze, his eyes widened when they met another pair of eyes in front of him. The specs the owner wore didn’t seem to lessen the twinkles inside those eyes. It was those eyes again, which the owner made his heart flutter more than anything else, which the owner could make his cheeks flush, as rich as the crimson color the sun petals made on the dimming horizon. 

_They ran to each other again, for the third time now. Is it too early to be called a fate?_

Without he realized, the figure he was admiring silently inside his head was coming closer, closer, and closer to where they stood. In a blink of an eye, he has stood in front of them with his eyes curved and wrinkles around it. A smile made an appearance on his face as he said,

“Hi, Jisung. We met again.”

Jisung threw a forced smile as a reply, but it swiftly melted away as another figure showed up behind Minho’s back. A figure he hoped the least to show up at such a moment, Changbin. 

“We need to talk, Jisung,” he said, his jaw stiffened up as his teeth clenched inside, biting his inner cheeks nervously.

Jisung let out a drained sigh. He didn’t want it. It was such a worst time and the worst place to talk with him. He couldn't even guarantee that he would talk with him even if the place is million times better than a crowded university’s cafeteria. But he nodded anyway. 

_He couldn’t run away forever, right?_

“Where do you want to talk?” he asked, voice as firm as a stone.

“Obviously not here,” the older replied, trying to find any chance of Jisung to look him in the eye, but there was none. Jisung’s eyes fixed to the ground, with his hand still on Seungmmin’s wrist. 

The only thing Seungmin’s brain could pull out now, however, was the fact that the two of them will go somewhere around this university to talk, leaving Seungmin in another spot, with no one but his own crush. 

And it really happened. Seungmin found himself sitting restlessly on one of the seats in the—as if it couldn’t get any worse—crowded cafeteria. Chatter voices echoed around them who suffocated between the tense, awkward silence.

“So,” the older tried to melt down the awkwardness. His skilled finger pushed the specs back to the bridge of his nose, followed with another movement of them running through his hair, and finally fixed on the table, becoming a place for his chin to rest. With his eyes now locked to Seungmin, he continued.

“What’s your name?” 

Seungmin tried his best to look back, and the moment he did, he couldn’t help but smile flusteredly.

“Seungmin. Kim Seungmin,” he answered, stuttering like a five year old boy. 

“Kim.. Seungmin..” he muttered, trying to carve that name on the back of his head, just so he could greet the younger, one day when they meet again. 

Seungmin has always been aware of how attractive and gorgeous a Lee Minho could look, but he never really experienced it this close. His eyes followed how the edge of his pale pink lips moved upwards, how the starlights inside those eyes just pulled him into a shimmering world immediately, how the ring of his voice calling his name repeatedly sounded like a lumos spell that lit up the whole room, curling a smile on Seungmin’s flushed cheeks effortlessly. He has drowned in him, and he could never have imagined anything more beautiful than that.

“Do you know my name?” he asked, causing Seungmin’s thoughts to snap and dissolve into the thin air. Seungmin nodded vigorously, his lips parted as another stuttered sentence slipped out.

“Lee-, Lee Minho, right?” 

A smirk formed on Minho’s face, followed with a slight nod. Satisfied from the fact that the younger knew his name already. 

“So you’re Jisung’s friend?” 

“Ye- yeah,” Seungmin answered, almost cursing at his own damn mouth for stuttering at saying a single word. 

“Cute”

 _What?_ Seungmin’s gaze went down immediately, his fingertips tapped on his thighs as an attempt to distract himself. He tried his best to stop the heat from making another gathering—roaming his face with flushed red color—but as always, he failed. He could feel the warmth all over his face, even down to his back. He couldn’t see it but he was so sure that his face must’ve flushed extremely red right now. 

"This channel always provided cute cat videos, they're the best," he continued, slightly stumbled upon his words—which Seungmin didn't notice, he was busy trying to calm himself first. 

_Cats?_

_"Dumb Kim Seungmin, of course he wasn’t talking about you, why would he called you cute?"_ He muttered silently, knocking on his own head. He looked back to Minho, granting a smile as a return of him showing a video of two cats running on a wheel—it looked like one of those wheels that used to be inside a hamster cage, just a lot times bigger. 

"Is that a wheel?" he asked, it was clean without any choked sound from stuttering this time.

Minho hummed, his eyes fixed to his phone again. His smile got wider as his left thumb scrolled down further on the screen. Minho's smile is the only resemblance of innocence and purity Seungmin could ever countered, so when Minho's lips cracked into a smile, he would really love to just stare at it, enjoying himself to become lost inside there, willingly. 

"Do you like cats? or are you more a dog person?"

"I like both, " Seungmin answered.

"But I don't have any of them, " he added.

"I have three cats at home. I adopted them when they were still little." Minho said, with stars residing in his eyes, making themselves known and shine, as if they weren't breath-takingly beautiful enough.

"I just changed my phone so I don't have their pictures now, maybe one day if we meet again you can see them," he continued. Another smile appeared on his face.

"You don't have to show me, it's okay.."

"Ah, okay then." Minho replied, causing another gate of awkward silence to open. Both of their gestures seemed restless, it felt like even inhaling the cold air was so heavy.

The clacking sound of two footsteps on the floor echoed to his ears. Seungmin turned his head immediately, finding Jisung walking with Changbin. Their faces seemed more relaxed than the last time he saw them—about 30 minutes ago. A glint of hope and relief lit up on Seungmin's features. He couldn’t feel anything more relieving than knowing that Jisung is walking to him, that he is finally not alone and embarrassing himself even more than he already did in front of his crush. He waved his hand excitedly, receiving a wave back along with a contagious smile from Jisung who walked from afar. 

_“That’s a real smile.”_ Seungmin muttered to himself, the edge of his lips moved upwards.

Jisung arrived next to him, not even bother to take a seat first before he said,

“Let’s go get some food, Seungmin. That was our original plan.” 

Seungmin nodded, standing up from his seat immediately and bowing to both Minho and Changbin, before he walked his feet to follow Jisung who was ahead of him. After five steps, he heard Minho’s voice calling him from behind, 

“See you again, Seungmin!”

He didn’t even stop. He kept walking, pretending that the older’s voice wasn't loud enough for him to hear, despite the familiar red flush having another wave of slowly roaming all over his face again, for the nth time on that day. He fastened his steps, until he walked beside Jisung and made their way to the convenience store nearby, in an attempt to fulfill their growling stomach.

* * *

“Ahh Han Jisunggg” 

Seungmin screamed, his eyes squinted and his hand carelessly slapped on Jisung’s hand, causing the other to laugh. Seungmin stuck his palm to his left cheek, which Jisung just pressed with a cold can of coke. The coldness still lingered on Seungmin’s cheek, as he slapped Jisung’s back so hardly in annoyance. His eyebrows formed a frown, but Jisung just simply laughed it off, proud of himself for successfully teasing Seungmin. His hand crossed on his stomach, still laughing while another hand reached out to pick up a can of coke that rolled on the ground hopelessly. It fell off from Jisung’s hand when Seungmin slapped it.

Seungmin stood up, his hand crossed upon his chest, glaring at the other while letting out a deep sigh. He didn’t have the heart to get angry at Jisung, especially when a sincere laugh finally came out from his lips, which the last time he saw was still trembling, letting out painful sobs that pricked anyone's heart who heard it. 

“Seriously, where did you even get an idea of doing that…” he said, lips pouting. 

Seungmin shook his head in wonderment, staring at Jisung who was rolling on the ground while laughing—yes, just like the last time—in disbelief. It was amazing for him to be able to see—and be friends with—someone who just doesn’t care about the others confused stares at him. As long as he’s happy, he doesn’t seem to care about the world. 

But the thing is, Seungmin cared. And with the others’ stares who shifted immediately from Jisung to him, the secondhand embarrassment immediately carried him to force Jisung to stand up and stop laughing. He put his pointer finger on Jisung’s lips, and he stopped. Some wheezes were still there, though. But at least he was not rolling on the ground anymore.

Seungmin sat back to the bench, his hand skillfully unwrapping the plastic wraps around their food. He unwrapped a plate of jajangmyeon first, pulling out a pair of wooden chopsticks from the bag and offering it to Jisung. He moved to unwrapping another plate for himself, shoving all the plastic wrappers to the trash bin beside him, and they started to eat their meal. 

The sound of their wooden chopsticks against the plate echoed, receiving whistles from five little birds on the tree. They ate quietly, focusing into their own meal fully, until Jisung—who seemed to have finished his meal and chugging a bottle of water—asked. 

“How’s Minho hyung?”

Seungmin choked. What on earth has made him ask such a question? He put down his plate, his left hand reaching out for his bottle of water, while his right hand pounding upon his chest, trying to get rid of the burning sensation on his throat. He opened the bottle with one hand, and chugged it immediately. He let out a few more coughs, wiping his lips using the back of his palm before he answered,

“What the hell, Jisung?” 

“I’m sorry Minnie, I’m so sorry.. I didn’t mean to made you choked”

Seungmin finished his plate as he swallowed the last roll of noodles. He grabbed his water once more, chugged it empty and threw the empty bottle into the trash can. 

“So what were you asking again?” 

“How was Minho hyung?” He repeated his own words. 

“What do you mean with that question?” Seungmin asked back, the edge of his eyebrows pulled closer. 

“C’mon now, minnie…” Jisung said, putting a pause in between, before he continued.

“You were flushing messes when I left you just with him in the cafeteria. Do you think you can fool me?” 

“Aren’t I the one who should’ve asked you first? How’s you and Changbin hyung?”

Jisung sighed, he paused for a moment before he answered.

“We just talked. I think he just wants to apologize for being stubborn and keep doing the things I hate the most…” 

“And?” Seungmin asked.

“That’s it. He apologized, I accepted it. Nothing else,” he said.

“Aaa I see… I thought you two will get back or something…”

“Nah, we don’t.”

“Never,” he added. 

“Why?? You still love him.”

Jisung was about to answer when Seungmin cutted off,

“And don’t you even dare to say you aren’t. I saw you in your crying mess and you still dreamt of fooling me around?” 

Jisung let out a giggle. _You know me so well, Minnie._

“Where are you going now?” Seungmin asked, he wore his backpack already. 

“I don’t have any plan, should we just go home?” 

“I think so, we have two quizzes tomorrow. We should study,” Seungmin answered, his eyes locked to his phone where he carefully scrolled down to view their classes and quizzes notes. 

“Wait, we have two???” 

“Yup,” Seungmin said, shoving his phone back to his jeans’ pocket.

“Terminology.. And urology,” he added.

“THAT’S THE MOST HARDEST TWO-” Jisung’s eyes widened, hands on both sides of his head—slightly pulling his own hair—when he screamed, 

“IN ONE DAY?!?” 

“Well, tragically, yes.” 

“Great, I need to go home now or I will fail another class after that damn neurology quiz” 

Seungmin laughed. He stood up, reaching out his hand to Jisung—which he used to pulling himself to stand—and he said,

“Good luck in studying! You can do it!” 

A grin slipped out on his face, and just when he was about to reply, another voice cutted off.

“Jisungiee!!!” An excited voice was heard from afar. The two immediately turned their head to the source, finding a tall man with long-blonde hair half-tied, waving his slender arms towards Jisung. Seungmin glanced to Jisung, his eyes stared with a _who-is-that_ gaze. Jisung mouthed "my friend" before he ran forward, approaching the other man and pulled him into a hug. 

Seungmin giggled to himself. Inside the man's embrace, Jisung looked like a tiny squirrel, clinging onto a tall-giant ferret who was almost ten centimeters—could be more—taller than him. The taller one smiled so widely, his eyes disappeared into a curve with wrinkles around. His hand reached over, caressing and ruffling Jisung's black hair like a proud dad. 

"How have you been??" he asked.

"I'm doing good!”

“Oh, and come here, come here! This is my friend, Kim Seungmin,” Jisung said, dragging the taller to where Seungmin stood. 

A brief smile fond on his face, he reached out his hand—to have a handshake—as he said,

“Hi Kim Seungmin, I’m Hwang Hyunjin.” 

Seungmin replied with a smile, shaking the other’s big hand softly.

“Jisung is my childhood friend, we fought a lot before,” he said, followed with a sweet giggle.

“What were you guys doing here?”

“We were just about to go home after lunch. We have two quizzes tomorrow and I can’t fail another class. So I also have to study,” Jisung answered. 

Hyunjin nodded his head slightly, glancing over Seungmin and said,

“What about you? Do you have to study too?”

“Yeah…” Seungmin replied, his voice thin just slightly above a whisper. 

“Good luck then, both of you. I’ll visit you two tomorrow again, if I can. But don’t wait for me!”

Hyunjin walked away, waving to the other two from his back without turning his head at all. 

Jisung hissed, 

“There he goes again, trying to be cool” 

Seungmin giggled. He waved his hand, moving his feet to the opposite ways from where Jisung walked. 

“See you tomorrow!!” 

“See you!!”

* * *

“The groups of urological symptoms..” Seungmin’s mutters echoed in his almost-empty room. 

A pen between his fingers spinned skillfully, as other words of whispers came out from his lips.

“Pain,”

“Disorders of emiction,”

“Quantitative and qualitative changes of urine,” his eyebrows formed a frown, trying to remember the next words.

“For example…” 

The pen fell off from his fingers. Creating a clunking sound when it hit the floor near his feet. Seungmin groaned, losing his focus upon the sound. He glanced to the right, looking at the clock on the wall. 

9:24

He only needed to review and remember a few more materials, so he stood up from his seat. He squatted down, picked up his pen and put them back to his table in between a lot of papers scattered with his handwritings stained on them. He made his way to the kitchen, standing on his tiptoes to open the cabinet. The screeching sound was heard, and a smile made another appearance on his face when he saw two packs of ramen in it. With his left hand on the table—to support his weight—he reached out his hand to reach the ramen, grabbed two packs of it and put them on the table. He turned, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and a pot—filling it with water before putting it on the stove—and turned the stove on. His fingers intertwined upon his chin, his eyes fixed to the boiling water with the pale-yellow undercooked noodles floating inside. He put the lid on top of it, and moved his legs to his room to take his phone. He wondered if Jisung has finished studying yet, or if he is in another episode of having a mental breakdown over it. 

Seungmin was about to take only his phone from the desk when another phone blinked, showing the first message on that day. 

**_Seungmoo >.< _ **

**_How was your day?_ **

**_Too busy with new friends and starting to forget about me, huh? >:(_ **

Seungmin chuckled, he grabbed another phone into his hand and went to the kitchen. 

_The noodles must’ve been cooked through now,_ he thought. 

Soon the noodle has finished. He put the pot on the dining table, followed with his white-ceramic bowl and a pair of chopsticks. Seungmin sat on the chair, and started to pull out a strain of noodles into his bowl. Blowing it slightly, his left hand pressing on the phone to open the messages he received. He typed his answer with his left thumb excitedly, as a bite of noodles got inside his mouth and he slurped the rest. 

**_I’m not forgetting you_ **

**_It went well, I was having fun_ **

**_Your day went well and exciting immediately, right?_ **

**_You should’ve make some friends earlier -_-_ **

**_Loll_ **

**_Yea, it feels good._ **

**_Thank you…_ **

**_Also, can I ask you something?_ **

**_Yeah?_ **

**_There’s really nothing I can know about you?_ **

**_Except I asked the sea to tell you?_ **

**_Uhm.._ **

**_It’s up to me tho, whether I wanted to tell you or not…_ **

**_Then why don’t you just tell me-_-_ **

**_You really want to know?_ **

**_Yeah_ **

There was a long pause. Seungmin took it as a chance to finish his bowl, stuffing his small mouth with a mouthful of noodles. He washed the bowl and the pot, placing them back into his dishes rack, and walked back to the dining table with a glass of warm tea on his right hand. The phone finally lit up again, showing another reply.

**_I’m from the future._ **

**_10 years ahead of you._ **

Seungmin almost spitted out his warm tea but thankfully, he managed to swallow it cleanly. His eyes widened, but his amazement slowly melted away, leaving only doubts on his face. Is this even believable at all? 

**_Any proof?_ **

**_Your urology quiz tomorrow._ **

Seungmin gasped. _You're going to tell me the questions? for real?_

**_Wait, no that’s too crucial._ **

_Okay , turns out you didn't._

**_Ah, tomorrow is Saturday right?_ **

**_The lottery number._ **

**_It will be_ ** **_9,10,15,30,33, and 37_ **

**_Hm.._ **

**_If you’re from the future_ **

**_Then what do you want from me?_ **

**_I want nothing from you._ **

**_I just want to save you from something that will happen in the future._ **

**_Is it okay for you to tell me this?_ **

**_Well. Yeah, I guess?_ **

**_You have the right to choose._ **

**_Whether you want to be saved, or not._ **

**_I do hope you will want to be saved._ **

**_I made a long way to be here._ **

**_…._ **

**_Am I going to die or something?_ **

**_I can’t tell you about that._ **

**_But if you follow me, I just hope you will live a better life._ **

**_I can’t guarantee it, but that’s all I want for you._ **

**_Living a better life._ **

**_But why?_ **

**_Because,_ **

**_I asked the Sea to Tell You._ **

**_Okay._ **

**_Thank you, I guess?_ **

**_I can’t decide whether I want to be saved or not now, but okay._ **

**_I’ll get back to study._ **

**_Good night!_ **

**_Good night :)_ **

**_Fighting for studying! You’ll ace that quizzes for sure._ **

**_I hope so :v_ **

**_Thank you!_ **

Seungmin went back to his seat, he bit his pen with his teeth, while his hands moved around the table, flipping all the scattered papers in an attempt to find an empty one. He finally found it, so he bit the cap of the pen open and started to scratch the ink over it.

**_I asked the sea to tell you._ **

Seriously, for twenty years of his whole damn life, Seungmin has never expected that he will struggled to understand such a simple sentence. This is his first time, and maybe, could be a place where everything started? Who knows, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a nice day UwU <3  
> also if you want you can find me on twitter : @moonjidaisy


End file.
